June 15, 2012 Friday Night SmackDown
The June 15, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 12, 2012 at the Verizon Wireless Arena in Manchester, New Hampshire. Episode summary Things got crazy two days before No Way Out As tempers raged between several No Way Out adversaries – two days before the explosive pay-per-view – a visiting John Cena laid out General Manager John Laurinaitis and set himself up to be fired if he loses on Sunday. Before AJ could offer an explanation as to why she kissed Kane on Monday's Raw SuperShow, she was interrupted by Vickie Guerrero. WWE’s resident Cougar preferred to introduce the Superstar who, four days earlier, won the right to challenge World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus at No Way Out, Dolph Ziggler. In the midst of The Showoff and his "excuse me!"-wielding cohort's attempt to take over, Vickie slapped AJ for calling her a “grandma” and ordered her out of "Dolph’s ring." Rather than launching a counter attack, AJ just leered back with a twisted smile. After WWE Champion CM Punk emerged and laid a sea of insults on both Vickie and Ziggler, Daniel Bryan also opted to join the fun. WWE’s “Yes” man expressed his elation that both Punk and Kane were, in his estimation, making the same “mistake” he made of getting mixed up with AJ – since her “bad luck” would allow him to walk out of No Way Out the WWE Champion. Sheamus then entered the mix in explosive fashion. While once again disputing that AJ had anything to do with Bryan losing to him in 18 seconds at WrestleMania, The Great White informed Ziggler that by capturing Alberto Del Rio's spot as the No. 1 contender, he had simply given the first Irish-born World Heavyweight Champion the chance to beat him again. With all the principals in the ring together, The Celtic Warrior proposed that they have their scheduled main event tag team match right then and there. But before they could, AJ looked to take care of “old business,” lunging toward Guerrero in an absolute frenzy as Punk held her back. CM Punk & Sheamus vs Daniel Bryan & Dolph Ziggler In the culmination of SmackDown’s tag team slugfest that pitted the two World Champions against two of their respective No Way Out challengers, Sheamus looked ready to hit the Brogue Kick on Dolph Ziggler for the victory. This brought Vickie Guerrero to the apron, only to be dumped into the ring by AJ. Though her actions proved crowd-pleasing, the bedlam allowed the quick-thinking Showoff to roll up the World Heavyweight Champion for the huge three-count! As a shocked and defeated Celtic Warrior proceeded to chase his No. 1 contender into the crowd, AJ joined Vickie in the ring with a frightening steadiness. In Guerrero's biggest mistake of the night, she proceeded to push her pursuer, bringing an out-of-control assault upon herself by the twisted beauty. AJ's hysterical prey would only escape the fevered onslaught by kicking her attacker into the ring apron and running for dear life. Then out of nowhere, Kane – the third combatant in the WWE Title Triple Threat Match at No Way Out – emerged, picking up the downed AJ and carrying her up the ramp. This ignited further warfare between The Big Red Monster, CM Punk and Daniel Bryan – ending with The Devil’s Favorite Demon chokeslamming both Superstars to the canvas. As the monstrous Superstar locked eyes again with AJ once again, the wild Diva dropped to her knees in an almost possessed looking frenzy. Brodus Clay vs Heath Slater Prior to his match with Health Slater, Brodus Clay addressed the WWE Universe about being banned from Raw, as well as not being able to touch John Laurinaitis’ “prized possession” Big Show. However, in reference to Big Johnny’s apparent promise that by the time SmackDown was over, the dancing Superstar would be "out on his back,” The Funkasaurus asked who was going to be the one to do it? For a moment, it seemed that the answer was meant to be Brodus’ opponent, Heath Slater. But, moments after the unimpressed rhythmic big man soundly defeated “The One Man Southern Rock Band” with the splash, it became clear that the threat had not been squashed. As he celebrated with The Funkadactyls, Brodus was suddenly attacked by David Otunga from behind. The Harvard graduate delivered a calculating attack, leaving his prey with a serious knee injury. Was this a favor for John Laurinaitis or simply a strategic move before the two face off in the No Way Out Pre-Show match this Sunday? Alicia Fox vs Beth Phoenix With Divas Champion Layla joining the SmackDown announce team, her No Way Out No. 1 contender Beth Phoenix swiftly overcame Alicia Fox with the Glam Slam. Could the dominant showing by The Fabulous Firebird simply be a prelude to what the WWE Universe will see in the battle for the butterfly-emblazoned title this Sunday? Results * Singles Match: Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron & Naomi) defeated Heath Slater * Singles Match: Beth Phoenix defeated Alicia Fox Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Alicia Fox Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes